Pandora's Spell
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: In a world where everything is dying Harry is given one choice: Go back in time to undo the damage by doing a Sacrifice Ritual to save himself and his children, or Stay in the horror that was this new world and end up dying by the end of the month. Once in the past can he really go against everything he believes and join the Wizard he once defeated?
1. Prologue

**Pandora's Spell**

* * *

**Summary:**

In a world where everything is dying Harry is given one choice:

_**-** Go back in time to undo the damage by doing a Sacrifice Ritual to save himself and his children,_

or

_**-** Stay in the horror that was this new world and end up dying by the end of the month._

Once in the past can he really go against everything he believes and join the Wizard he once defeated?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **none

**Rating: **Mature

**Archive Warnings: **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom: **Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

**Relationship: **Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort

**Characters: **Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter

**Additional Tags: **Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, War Crimes, Mention Of Genocide, Wizardry World is defeated, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do-Over, Minor Character Death, Death Rituals, Rituals, Male Slash, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, Don't copy to another site, Basilisk' Poison Atributes, Adult Harry, Past Child Abuse

**Language: **English

**Ner words in this chapter: **1,109

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Talking on the fireplace/Two-way mirror/through Patronus}

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

_**Change of POV**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Tuesday, 2 June 2009

_**HJP****'s POV**_

"Jimmy, stop climbing up Teddy!" Harry shouted, making Ginny snicker at his side. "He'll trip and fall!" He argued.

"How old were you when you were chased up a tree by a Pitbull?"

Harry groaned.

"My life is not to be led by example. None of them live in a cupboard!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just go play with your sons, Head Auror."

Harry got up from the park bench to go play with his three boys when an Auror came running his way.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I know that you said that today was off-limit but we have a problem."

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly, who was holding their birthday day baby daughter. She nodded and Harry followed the Auror away.

"Get me up to speed."

**–PsS–**

Harry woke with a groan.

"Daddy."

Groaning, Harry forced his eyes open only to find his quartet at his feet. Teddy was not awake, Lilu was crying and the boys were holding unto Harry's legs. Harry looked up to find that his wrists were tied and were hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

"Wha…?"

Harry's eyes grew at the amount of hanging people around.

"We are only awake!" Jimmy put in. "Mummy… she stop breathing."

"And Teddy?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Harry watched as Ally kneeled down and put a hand on his face.

"Sleeping."

Harry closed his eyes with strength. Whatever drug they were drugged with didn't work on him and his children for some reason.

"Jimmy, grab your sister's kerchief and put around your hand." The boy stared back surprised. "And Ally's scarf on the other hand."

"Why?"

"Remember what I said about climbing people?"

"Not to." The 5-year-old boy agreed.

"I need you to release me from these ropes. They are draining my magic."

Jimmy grabbed Lilu's kerchief and put it around his hand as Ally took out his scarf. After Jimmy putting the other scarf, he got hold unto Harry's body and started climbing. Harry moved his body the best he could to help him up. Finally Jimmy arrived Harry's chest and, locking his legs around, he reached up and started to undo the knots.

"Ally, check Teddy for any rope."

The toddler started looking through the 11-year-old boy for any. As soon as Harry felt his wrists free he leaned his arms down and grabbed Jimmy, before setting him down. Harry looked at his wrists to find them burnt like by a fire.

"Who did this?"

"Muggles." Jimmy replied.

"No ropes." Ally put in.

Harry leaned down and pulled his godson unto his back. Then he picked Lilu up and stood.

"Let's see if someone else is breathing."

They started walking through the amount of bodies hanging from the walls._ So much death…_

**–PsS–**

Weeks later

Harry fed his children all of the canned food he dared to gather from the nearby town, wouldn't the Muggles catch him. As they ate, he heard a noise. Harry stood at once at ready, only for a man to approach hands in the air.

"Wizard?"

"Who wants to know?" Harry demanded, the four hiding behind him.

"A Werewolf."

Harry lowered down his wand and let the man approach.

"If you are looking for food I already gave all we had to my children."

The man offered a bag.

"Werewolf. I can hunt." The boys stared up at Harry wide-eyed. "It's not poisonous."

Harry nodded and Teddy picked the bag, opened and gave dry beef to the boys, the three starting to eat their meat.

"What do you want from us?" Harry asked and accepted his own piece.

_Just fruits and canned goods were not exactly healthy._

"Muggles started dying as well. Earth is dying." Harry raised an eyebrow as he ate the salty meat. "No magic."

"You can tell that?"

"I'm a Werewolf. Their drug might not work against me but I can still feel the magic in beings. You are the firsts beings of magic in weeks."

"Teddy's father was a Werewolf. We were captured but we seem to be immune to their drug."

The Werewolf looked at Teddy.

"His father's genes saved him." He agreed. "How did you escape, though? Most Werewolves and Halfbreeds are killed once _They_ realize our Immunity System to their drug."

"They freed me from the ropes and I took us out. Teddy was passed out for hours until his body finally got out the venom."

The other frowned and approached Harry, grabbing his hands and pulling his sleeves up to look at the burnt marks.

"You should be dead." Harry nodded. "Do you have magic?"

"Yes." Harry gave the other a pointed look.

"We'll talk later after they've fallen asleep."

Harry was freed and he leaned down, picking his year-old girl.

**–PsS–**

"Basilisk's poison and Phoenix's tears." The Werewolf looked back from the fire. "I was 12-year-old."

"Were you tested?"

"During my wife's first pregnancy. It almost killed her."

The Werewolf nodded and grabbed a parchment, giving back. Harry took it and opened.

"I was going to wait to persuade you into doing it, but you need a Healer fast. You can't wait for me to persuade you."

"Pandora's spell? Do you have any idea what Pandora means in a Muggle point of view?"

"I was one before I was bitten." The Werewolf agreed. "It's a time-travel ritual."

Harry looked through the ingredients only to see a living sacrifice.

"It involves killing a human being."

"Who will never be reborn." The Werewolf agreed. "I'm ready for my part of the deal if you manage to save the Earth. If you destroy Them."

Harry looked at the parchment unsure.

"I…"

"It's the only way to save your children."

Harry closed his eyes and then looked up at the Werewolf.

"Why me? You must know that I'm Light."

"Because you are the lasts Wizards and Witch alive. Earth won't live long enough for any of them to be ready for the spell."

Harry closed his eyes to hold back his tears, before he opened and looked at the spell. _What choice did he really have?_

"This will be painful."

"I'm ready to die a martyr if that means you make You Know Who win over Them."

Harry tensed, but didn't stop in his reading. _Voldemort… if He was alive… could He have stopped the Muggles? Could He have stopped the massive massacre? The genocide?_

**(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Posting as a Test to see what you guys would think if it's worth typing the rest of this

~Isys

* * *

**Ps:** If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **_www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction_**


	2. AN

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
